


Team Fortress 2 Spoof

by Secret_Universe



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Despicable Me (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Happy Tree Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my little TF2 spoof with different characters playing parts of TF2 characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Bowser the Heavy Weapons Guy

A large Koopa creature stepped into a small room partly lit, carrying a large gun in his arms before setting it on a box in front of him and sitting down, facing the viewers.

"I am King Koopa, Bowser," he growled, "And this here... is my newest weapon. I can't say much at the moment about her but hey, she is more better then chainballs that bark at intruders and those bullets that are too slow for their own good..." Bowser smirked, "Can you believe this weapon only costs $400, 000 to fire it for 12 seconds? It's true."

~

We then see Bowser laughing his head off like he heard a funny joke, "I know, right?"

~

He turns his weapon to check for anything and pauses in shock, "Oh glob, someone touched Samantha... hang on..." Angrily, he yelled to nothing off screen, "ALRIGHT WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?!"

~

Bowser is now sitting quietly pondering, "...there's some people whom think they can easily outsmart me. Mario, maybe.. Luigi, a little..." He held up a small silver item with a grin, "But I like to see someone who can outsmart this type of bullet."

~

"Wahhh! Wahhh!" Bowser mocked, laughing and firing his Samantha at the rest of the BLU team, "Yeah cry some more!"

Screen goes black.

"Hehe...cry some more..."


	2. Meet Oswald the Scout

We see Oswald the Lucky Rabbit walk out in front of his sign 'Meet the Scout'. "Okay...first off, where do I start with all of you?" The rabbit shrugged, "Surely you all know who my brother is."

~

We see Krusher beginning to enjoy a Krabby Patty till he was poked with a bat and turned to face Oswald who grinned, "What's up, doc?"

~

"C'mon, you know Mickey Mouse." Oswald says to us, "How can you not know who I am?"

~

Krusher and Oswald both yell, moving back and forth dodging each other.

~

"Cause personally..." Oswald grinned, "It's kinda a big deal on my behalf."

~

"Say Uncle! Say it!" Oswald was now on Krusher's back, trying to choke the blue Croc with his bat as Krusher gagged.

~

"Heh, I'm so awesome..." The rabbit checked out his muscles, smirking before briefly kissing one.

~

Krusher now had Oswald in a similar choke hold as the rabbit kept whacking at him over and over.

~

"Listening, kids? Okay." Oswald began counting on his fingers, "Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and buddy..." He poked the camera, "I hurt people...cause Disney was allowed to back then."

~

"Boink!" Oswald swung his bat at Krusher, getting where the sun don't shine. (ouch)

~

"Just your little force of nature, ladies."

~

"Bonk!" This time, Krusher was struck in the face by another one of Oswald's swings.

~

"And hey by any chance you were from where I was from back then, you'd pretty much be dead!"

~

Krusher weakly reached for the Krabby Patty, as Oswald jumped up a wall and leapt off it, striking the blue Croc for the final time.

~

"WHOOOOOOO!!"

~

Oswald is now seated on top of the knocked out Krusher chewing away on the Krabby Patty, smirking all the while. If only he had been aware of the Croc's fingers slightly twitching.


End file.
